


A Very Sticky Situation

by K8BNimble



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Food Kink, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8BNimble/pseuds/K8BNimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan wakes to find Alec inexplicably crashed on his couch.  After learning Alec’s lost his home, Logan consoles him with breakfast but Alec has other plans on what he wants to eat for dessert.  Holiday fluff, goodies and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Sticky Situation

**Title:**   A Very Sticky Situation

 **Author:** K8Bnimble

 **Pairing:** Alec/Logan

 **Rating:**   NC-17

 **Summary:** Logan wakes to find Alec inexplicably crashed on his couch.  After learning Alec’s lost his home, Logan consoles him with breakfast but Alec has other plans on what he wants to eat for dessert.

 **Warnings:**   M/M sex (oral/anal), a little food play/kink.  Pretty much PWP but it’s holiday PWP with very little plot.  Also – no beta warning.  I literally just finished this.

 **Disclaimer:**   I don’t own Dark Angel or any of the characters.  If I did, these two would have done a heck of a lot more together.  I also don’t make any money.

 **A/N:**   This was done for "12 Days" at Jam-Pony Community at Live Journal.  This isn’t for any specific stocking although this originally started as a prompt from the Jam-Pony Summer fest that someone wanted Alec teaching Logan on how to live the nudist lifestyle.  It completely turned into a holiday thing – but Alec is pretty much naked throughout the whole thing.

 **Setting A/N:**  AU -  About two and a half years after the series and the books.  Terminal City is now free and Transgenics are legally able to live among humans.  Some chose to stay in TC, some chose to leave.   Since the Transgenic cause is over, Logan has gone back to his Eyes Only activities on a limited basis and managed to reacquire his uncle’s estate through the legal system.  His new home is similar to the penthouse he had in Season 1.    He is also able to walk without the exoskeleton and doesn’t need the transfusions as frequently.  Also – Logan’s Nana is completely made up. 

 

**A Very Sticky Situation**

Logan walked into the living room, bleary eyed.  He tugged the robe around him.  It was a little chilly in the morning as was typical in December.  Somehow the apartment was never warm enough for Logan until early afternoon - late morning if there was an appearance of the sun shining through all the glass windows.  Today didn’t look like it was going to be one of those days.  The sky was misty grey and the clouds threatened either freezing rain, sleet or, if they were lucky, a seasonal snow fall in time for the holiday.  None of the options made Logan feel particularly festive.

It had been a late night and it was way too early to be up.  He was going to require a lot of coffee to get moving. 

As he crossed the room, he realized the tv was on with the volume set low.  Logan didn’t remember having it on the night before.  He looked down to see Alec sprawled on the couch.  He blinked again trying to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing and not some weird leftover afterimage of a dream he’d had.

“Morning,” Alec said without looking away from the TV.  The am reporter was going on about a fire that had burned through three buildings the previous night, including the one Alec had been living in.  From the tone of voice she used, she could have just as well been talking about “Pepper, the Perky Pekinese.”  God, Logan loathed those types that had the nerve to call themselves reporters – as if any of them would ever put a fingernail at risk for a story.  He did acknowledge that both her blond hair and bright red shirt were somewhat dazzling in the early morning grey.  She was sort of hypnotic but not as distracting as the live naked man lying below him.  Logan struggled to not glance down again and kept his gaze fixed on the tv.

 “Uh, Alec?”

“Uh, Logan?” Alec answered back, mimicking the tone in Logan’s voice.

“Isn’t that your building?” Logan asked, trying to figure out in what order he should ask his questions.  Logan struggled to not glance down again and kept his gaze fixed on the tv.   He wasn’t awake enough to deal with a naked Alec yet.

“Yup.”

“You okay?”

“Yup.”

“Everyone else okay?”

“Yup.”

It was going to be one of those mornings.  ‘Always Alright Alec’ wasn’t talking.  Logan took a deep breath.  At least that explained why Alec was on his couch.  He must have needed a place to crash.  It didn’t explain why he chose Logan’s place instead of Max and OC’s or Sketchy’s or why he didn’t wake Logan up when he had arrived.  It was time to try a different tactic.

“Okay then.  Want some coffee?” he offered instead, trying to just roll with whatever was going on with Alec as he’d learned to do with most of the Transgenics. 

“Yup.”

Logan walked into the kitchen and started brewing.  He pulled the creamer and sugar out knowing Alec preferred his coffee strong, sweet and loaded with cream.  Logan wanted to indulge him for a change.  By his monosyllabic answers, it was obvious that Alec wasn’t all right.

Logan took a big gulp of coffee hoping the caffeine would jumpstart his brain quickly so he could deal coherently with his unexpected guest. 

He walked back into the living room and held out the coffee mug for Alec while still keeping his eyes on the tv.  There was now some lame weekend segment on what Christmas used to be like before the Pulse.  Logan wasn’t sure why people wanted to dwell on what wasn’t anymore.  Like he and Max.  He shook his head.  That was something Logan didn’t want to dwell on anymore either.  They had moved on.  End of story.  Logan refocused on his current situation. “Why are you naked?”

“Always sleep naked.” Alec hadn’t shifted position other than to reach up to claim the cup from Logan.

That was more than Logan needed to know.  “You’re not sleeping.”

“Was until you flushed the toilet.”

 “Ok…ay.” Logan said carefully.  It was clear Alec was on edge. “Why aren’t you in the guest room ‘sleeping naked’?” he asked using air quotes.

“No tv,” as if that answered everything.  Maybe it did.  Maybe Alec was one of those people that couldn’t sleep without some kind of noise distracting him.  As if the silence was too deafening to sleep to.  Logan had many nights like that; nights when his brain wouldn’t shut off.  He turned to soft jazz or light classical rather than droning voices on the tube to help him sleep but each to their own, he supposed.

Logan sat his cup down on the end table and removed his robe, throwing it on Alec.  It was made of a deep blue thick velour that he wore around his apartment before he dressed for the day.  Logan tended to be cold and the silk pajamas he usually slept in were never warm enough first thing in the morning.  He shivered from the cold air as soon  as the robe was off.  “Here.  I’ll go see what I can find for you.”    

He walked into the guest room where he saw the remnants of the clothes Alec must have worn the night before stuffed in the trash can.  Logan got close and could smell the smoke.  Looking closer, he saw several places where the items got a bit singed.  They probably couldn’t be salvaged. 

He was relieved to see an old Eastpak bag sitting on the bed.  It looked as if Alec was able to grab some things before his place went up.  Logan was tempted to look to see what Alec thought was important enough to salvage but refrained himself.  He would never intrude on someone’s privacy like that – not even Alec’s – unless of course it was an ‘Eyes Only’ mission and he needed to bring someone to justice.

The tacky American Flag towels, which one of Logan’s previous guests had left behind, were dripping wet and hanging over the rack in the guest bathroom.  Alec must have managed to shower after he had broken into the apartment.  Logan shook his head.  How had he not woken up at all during this?  And why had Alec not woken him up?  Why had he come here at all?  It’s not like he and Alec were great friends.  After the state declared Transgenics free, Alec couldn’t wait to get out of Terminal City.  He had left Seattle altogether for a while and had dropped all contact with everyone while he was gone. 

Logan knew he had come back about a year ago.  Alec had surprised him at dinner one evening.  Logan had actually been on a date with a beautiful but uninspiring woman named Monica.  Alec was their waiter.  Logan hadn’t been sure who had been more surprised when they saw each other.  He was grateful though when her cell phone rang and she left in a hurry.  Apparently, the caller informed her that her husband had come back early from a trip.  Alec then sat down with him to tease Logan about being the other man.  He didn’t answer when Logan asked him how he had gottenMonica’s number or had known she was married.  Logan hadn’t known either of those things; Monica had been the one to pick him up. 

The manager came out to reprimand Alec for not working at which point he quit and sat down to eat Monica’s food which had been untouched as Alec had timed the call perfectly.  Alec smiled around his mouthful of porterhouse steak and told Logan he was standing in for Logan’s date and was a better choice as at least he wasn’t married.  Logan had laughed and paid for the meal.  Alec had certainly been a more entertaining date than Monica had been. 

After that, Logan had seen Alec occasionally at Crash for an odd round of pool.  Logan had mostly avoided the bar since he and Max had officially split, but went every now and then to visit the others.  It wasn’t that he didn’t want them in his life, it was that they were Max’s family before his and he hadn’t wanted her to feel uncomfortable.  The last few months had brought them together again when Max had needed help in tracking down another sibling.  Alec had helped as well and Logan felt like it was “Old Times” again.  At least they were all friendly now and the past mostly behind them.  It still didn’t explain why Alec would have come to him though.  

He shook his head deciding not to try to understand the mystery of Alec’s logic.  A person could go mad doing that.

He kept several types and sizes of clothes in the guest room in the event of an Eyes Only mission needing to shelter someone for a while like he had with Hannah and Sophie and any other number of people.

He pulled out some fresh underwear, socks and grabbed a pair of jeans and a grey tee shirt and maroon hoodie he thought would fit and returned to the living room.  He hoped Alec was able to salvage his earnings in that bag but Logan would see he got some new clothes later.

Alec had fallen back asleep with the robe pulled over him like a blanket.  His bare legs hung out of the bottom but Logan thought he looked rather comfortable.  He sat the clothes down on the end table and retrieved his own coffee and a book and went back into the kitchen. He figured he’d let Alec get some additional shut-eye.  He knew X-5s didn’t need much sleep so last night must have really taken something out of Alec.  He had to admit he felt oddly pleased that Alec had turned to him even if he didn’t understand why.

After about thirty minutes, he heard rustling in the other room and thought Alec must finally be getting up.  He began to get items together to make waffles.  He thought Alec must be hungry.  Logan was.  He’d been saving the ingredients for Christmas morning but it was only two days away and at least he had company to share them with for a change.

He was starting to mix the batter up when the phone rang.

“Logan, have you heard from Alec at all?  He hasn’t shown up.”  Max sounded worried.   Logan looked at the clock and realized it was past 7:30 now and Alec was probably supposed to be on shift at Jam Pony.  Logan should have thought to call for him.  He hadn’t been all that surprised when Normal had offered Alec’s old position back to him after Alec had quit the restaurant.  He’d been more surprised when Max had returned there than Alec returning to the job.  He assumed there was a comforting sense of familiarity to it that appealed the two though he doubted Alec would work today seeing as he needed to find a new place to live.

“He’s here.  He’s okay,” Logan added quickly to reassure her.  She sounded desperate.  She must have been for her to reach out to Logan.  While they were friendly, Max did not go out of her way to initiate contact.

“Why is he there?  Normal’s about ready to blow a gasket.” Now she sounded annoyed.  Alec still seemed to get under her skin and not in a good way.  The few interactions Logan had seen between Alec and Max at Crash seemed fraught with tension.  One or the other usually left in a huff.  Mostly Max left as running seemed to be her usual way of dealing with emotional issues.

“His place burned down last night,” Logan explained.  Just then Alec had walked in.  Logan dropped the phone when he looked up to see Alec still naked – in Logan’s kitchen - naked – right – Logan had already thought that.  He felt himself inexplicably blush at the sight.

“He probably fell asleep with those stupid scented candles he uses on his romantic conquests,” Max said snarkily – her voice tinny through the small speaker on the floor.  “Now I gotta handle both workloads today.”

“Sorry – I uh…” Logan said to Alec as he bent forward towards the phone.  Alec beat him to it.

“It was an electrical short two floors up because some idiot felt it was necessary to put old faulty lights on a dried out tree to celebrate some crappy holiday that doesn’t mean jack shit these days.  Luckily, I smelled the smoke early enough to get everyone out but not early enough to be able to stop it from spreading.  We only had so many buckets to try to douse the flames and it took the firemen over an hour to get there.   But, hey - thanks for the concern, Max.”  Logan could hear how pissed Alec was.

“Alec, I’m sor...” Logan could hear her voice, even tinnier now that Alec held the phone to his ear.

“Save it.  Put Normal on.”  There were a few moments while Alec waited for Normal to get on the phone.  Alec had his back turned to Logan so Logan couldn’t really help noticing how tense his shoulders were; his finely shaped shoulders that tapered to a narrow waist and legs that were muscled nicely and an ass that wouldn’t…

Logan grabbed his coffee mug to look busy as Alec began to pace.  Accidentally, he swallowed a gulp of air forgetting he had already finished his coffee.  He did not just check out Alec McDowell’s ass.  No – it’s just – it was there – right in front of him.  He couldn’t not see it. 

“Sorry – Normal – yes – the fire that’s on the news.  That was my place.  Uh – I uh – that’s really nice and all…but yeah – I’m staying with Logan for now.  Yes – that Logan – dude that used to be in a wheelchair – yes.  The one that used to date Max – yes…I _‘_ m sure your place is nice…but…”  There was a long pause.

He had turned around now and was rolling his eyes at Logan.  Logan was trying to do anything but not check out the rest of Alec as the man walked back towards him.

“I promise...Uh huh… I’ll be in tomorrow and if this thing with Logan doesn’t work out, I’ll...call you.”  He hung up and handed the phone back to Logan. 

“Logan, please don’t make me stay with Normal,” Alec pleaded as he sat down in the chair to Logan’s left.  “The man’s all grabby.”

Logan blinked at the naked man sitting in front of him.  “Ah – well.  That’s more than I really wanted to know.”  Logan wasn’t sure if he meant about Normal or about seeing Alec naked.

The two stared at each other.  Logan was having a hard time not glancing down at Alec’s bare chest.  He’d seen it before when Alec had boxed but never this up close and never when he knew there was nothing on below the waist.

Alec looked like he was about to say something when the waffle iron beeped.  They both looked up.

“Breakfast?” Logan asked, happy for the distraction.  He stood and walked to where he had left the bowl.  He poured the batter onto the iron and sealed it closed.  “I’m making waffles.”

“Regular or Belgian?”

Logan closed his eyes and shook his head.  “Why – do you have a preference?  Because I’m not a restaurant.  You’ll get what I make.”  He turned to see Alec right behind him.  The man was eerily quiet.  Logan had even never heard him get up.

Alec looked Logan in the eyes and said, “I’m always happy to have what you offer.”  Then he smiled.   “Just need to know if I should get the butter and syrup or the whipped cream.”

Alec was too close.  Logan could feel the steam from the iron behind him and Alec’s body heat in front of him.  He could smell the soap from the guest bath on Alec’s skin.

Alec leaned forward and sniffed just over Logan’s shoulder.  Logan felt a small shiver of excitement at the closeness. 

“Smells good,” Alec whispered.

Logan realized he meant the waffles and felt stupid.

“It’s my nana’s recipe,” he said as he turned back around.  “Regular waffles.  With vanilla, rum and chopped toasted pecans.  Sorry, I don’t have a Belgian waffle maker.” 

The ingredients were hard to get but Logan had them on hand for the holidays.  If nothing else, Logan liked to celebrate Christmas mornings with a recreation of his nana’s holiday breakfasts.  He even did it the years he was alone for the day.   She had meant the world to Logan as a child and he’d spent many hours in the kitchen with her when his parents travelled.

Alec pressed closer behind him and leaned over his shoulder again.  One of Alec’s hand rested on Logan’s hip.  “Sounds good.  Butter and syrup it is.  We can save the whipped cream for later…” Alec looked into Logan’s eyes and Logan noted an odd sparkle in his expression.  “…for pie or… something.”  Alec smirked at Logan and his hand slid lower on Logan’s hip, almost caressing him. Alec rested his head on Loan’s shoulder and gave a sigh.  “I’ll bet you make a good cherry pie.  Or maybe a cream pie.  Something with cream filling at least.”

Logan thought he must be crazy.  Was Alec flirting with him?  He swore he felt the heat of Alec’s groin grow hotter against his ass.  He hated that he felt himself reflexively thrust minutely backwards towards Alec instead of away.  He heard Alec give a small chuckle then his heat moved away as Alec walked over to the refrigerator.

Logan knew he was blushing furiously.  He was feeling turned on by Alec of all people.  While making waffles!

Logan coughed.  “There’s apple juice too,” Logan said to cover his embarrassment.  “Get that out as well.” Alec was probably amusing himself at Logan’s expense.  The man might need Logan’s help but he’d never stoop to actually being polite to him.

“Okay,” Alec said.

Logan made several stacks of waffles as Alec walked around the kitchen to get plates, glasses and utensils around him.  There was plenty of space but Alec kept reaching around him to look for the items to set the table.

Finally Logan finished cooking and they sat down to eat.  Looking at Alec sitting naked, Logan got back up and went into the room to grab the robe.

“Here – at least put this on while we eat,” Logan said.

Alec laughed.  “Sure, McPrude.”  He stood up and wrapped the robe around him, tying it very loosely.

“Hey – just because I don’t like having breakfast naked doesn’t make me a prude,” Logan said as he began slathering butter on the waffles.

“Maybe if you were naked, you wouldn’t feel so self-conscious about me not wearing any clothes.” Alec started cutting his waffles into bite-sized pieces. 

“I don’t want to be naked!” Logan said.

“Too bad.   No need to get upset because other people like the lifestyle though.”  Alec grinned and then took a mouthful dripping with butter and syrup. “Holy shit, this is good.  Really – why aren’t you running a restaurant?”

Logan watched mesmerized as Alec ate.  The look on his face was orgasmic.  Alec’s face was really beautiful, for a man.

Alec opened his eyes and saw Logan watching him.  “What?  Do I have syrup?”  His tongue flickered over his lips as if looking for the stray syrup. 

Logan was watching, mesmerized as Alec’s pink tongue darted in and out of his mouth.  After a few uncomfortable moments, he looked away.  “Uh…no.  I just…actually I did want to open a restaurant a long time ago,” Logan said taking his first bite.  He’d been making this recipe for so long he was used to it.  But seeing another person try it for the first time made him re-examine the experience.  The vanilla butter rum flavor of the rich batter blended nicely with the crunchy earthiness of the pecans. Compared with the usual frozen waffles most people got, if they could get them at all, there was no contest.  The natural maple syrup was a nice finishing touch although truthfully, they didn’t really need it.  It really was quite delicious and something in Logan relaxed as he shared the experience with someone that seemed to appreciate it.

“Why didn’t you?” Alec asked with a mouth full of waffle.

“Do you really want to know?” Logan doubted Alec had that much interest in Logan’s background. 

“Yes.  I take it your nana got you interested in cooking?” Alec asked.

Logan looked at him quizzically.

“You mentioned it was your nana’s recipe.  I assume that meant you spent some time with her.  Mother’s or father’s side?” 

Logan took a deep breath.  Alec sounded legitimately interested. “My mother’s mother.  She died when I was 15.  I’d spent almost as many hours with her in the kitchen as I did alone on my computers.”

“Explains why you cook almost as good as you hack.” Alec said with a grin around another mouthful.  “This is one of the best things I’ve ever put in my mouth.”

Logan was sure the compliment was genuine and it threw him for a loop.  It also made him flush as his mind took Alec’s statement right into the gutter.  He tried to get the image of exactly what Alec enjoyed putting in his mouth out of his head.  He realized Alec was waiting for Logan to continue.

Logan picked up the plate of the stack of waffles and slid another two onto Alec’s plate and then took another one himself.  “Anyways, her passing made me want to take up cooking but my father would not send me to school for that so I studied business.  He allowed me the journalism minor.  After college, father was willing to fund a restaurant if I also went to work for him.  He wouldn’t however allow me in the kitchen.  I would have had to share her recipes with others to make.  I couldn’t bring myself to do that,” Logan explained.  When Alec didn’t say anything he continued.  “It was…I mean that’s what she left to me in her will – all her recipes.  She’d written down everything we ever made together and left it for me.  She had made a book with photos of all of our holiday meals, notes of experiments we tried together, memories from her own childhood and how her father had taught her to cook.  Not to my mother or her other kids.  Just for me.  I couldn’t bring myself to share it with others.”

“I never had a nana,” Alec said softly looking at his plate full of fresh, steaming waffles.  Logan looked up at him and Alec coughed.  “Well – duh – I guess you know that,” he finished with a bitter laugh.  He slathered more butter onto the waffles and poured the syrup, not looking at Logan.

“Alec, I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.  So experiments, huh?  Did Logan Cale ever fail at anything he ever tried?”

Sensing the need to lighten the mood, Logan recalled his most famous flop.  “Oh yeah – I tried to surprise her with a special Valentine’s cake one year.   I thought  those little cinnamon heart candies would taste good in an angel food cake.”

“Sounds like it would.” Alec said, seemingly relieved at the change in topic.  He took another large mouthful and Logan watched as Alec’s eyes rolled back again in obvious enjoyment.  “Fuck these are good,” Alec moaned again.  “Well, what happened?” he asked.      

Logan pushed his plate away.  He was full but wanted Alec to continue eating.  He leaned back in the chair and stretched his neck before continuing. “Those candies were too heavy for the batter and sunk to the bottom but not before they had half-melted and oozed their way down slowly through the batter.  She affectionately called it my ‘St. Valentine Day Massacre’ cake.”  Logan laughed.  “I swear it looked like someone had taken a machine gun to it and the cake bled heavily to its death.”  Logan laughed even harder vividly picturing that day in his mind.

Alec laughed with him.  “Wish you had taken a picture.  I find it hard to believe Eyes Only ever made mistakes.”

“I wasn’t Eyes Only then.  I was just Logie to her,” Logan said, smiling.

Alec snorted.

Logan grinned.  “Don’t you dare laugh.  I always hated the name back then but I missed it when she wasn’t around to call me that anymore.  She was the only one who ever did.”  It was good to talk about.  Logan hadn’t discussed his nana in a long time.  “Don’t get any ideas though.  You tell anyone that name, I may have to hurt you.”  Logan didn’t know why he had told Alec about it.  Alec was sure to start teasing him relentlessly with it.

“She sounds nice.”

“She was.”

“What did she say about the cake?”

“She loved it.  Oddly enough – the cake tasted pretty good – just looked awful.  We hid it from my parents and ate it on the gazebo in the back yard.  I remember she got mismatched tea cups and plates and served white tea instead of the usual black.  She put on her ugliest dress and made me wear plaid pants.  She declared we were celebrating things that were ugly on the outside but were quite fantastic on the inside.”  Logan paused and smiled at Alec warmly.  “Nana loved finding the joy in the world even when there was little to be had.” 

She really had been the person to instill the need in Logan to help people and to try to see them for who they really were like the man that sat next to him.  They had started off rocky but Logan had learned that Alec was far more than what most people gave him credit for.

“Thanks, Logan,” Alec said leaning forward in his chair towards Logan.

“Sure.  Knew you’d be hungry,” Logan said as he began to get up to clear the plates. 

Alec grabbed Logan’s forearm.  “I didn’t mean breakfast.” 

Logan looked at him trying to figure out what he meant.

Alec stammered, “I mean – thanks for breakfast too but I meant…well taking my mind off things.  For telling me about your nana.  It’s nice to hear stories like that from people I know aren’t bullshitting me.  Makes me think all the happy family stuff I hear isn’t just some made up crap.”

Logan smiled. It was odd to see Alec so open.  Logan liked it.  “Sure.  Glad to help.  Besides, it was nice to have company for a change.  You want to help me clean up?” he asked as he walked away with the dirty dishes.  “Then we can figure out what your next step is.”  He stacked them into the sink when he felt Alec’s heat behind him again.

“I know what my next step is,” Alec said and he turned Logan around and pressed his lips against Logan.  Alec ignored Logan’s lack of response and pushed forward through his lips to claim Logan’s mouth.  Logan’s knees about gave out.  He’d have gasped if he’d been able to.  He’d been taken off guard. 

He pushed back gently against Alec.  He wasn’t objecting necessarily but he needed to understand. 

“Alec – what are you…”

“Logan, let me stay.  I want to stay with you,” Alec said before wrapping his arms completely around Logan’s waist and pulling him flush against him.

Logan once again felt Alec’s lips on him and could taste the maple and apple and rum flavorings in Alec’s mouth along with a taste that was uniquely Alec.  Logan couldn’t help himself.  He moaned and Alec pushed his tongue into Logan’s mouth, exploring him.

Alec’s mouth slid off of Logan’s lips and travelled down his neck. 

Logan took a moment to try to make some sense of this sudden turn of events.

“Alec, you don’t owe me.  You don’t need to do this to stay here,” Logan whispered hoping Alec didn’t misread him. 

Alec’s hand found their way against Logan’s cock and began massaging him gently. The silk of his pajamas between Alec’s hand and his cock felt amazing.

“I need to do this,” Alec moaned between whispered.  “Fuck, do I need to do this.”

“I meant – you shouldn’t feel obligated..oohh...” Logan moaned as the hand slipped inside the opening of the pajama bottoms and Alec’s hand stroked him gently.

“Cale – you talk too much.  You think too much.  You …” Alec looked frustrated.  “You drive me crazy.  I’ve wanted you for so fucking long.  Why do you think I left Seattle?  Why do you think I came back after I heard you and Max were through?  How can ‘Eyes Only’ be so blind?” He grabbed Logan’s hand and placed it on his own cock which was quite hard.  “Does this feel like an obligation to you?”

Logan could feel Alec’s cock jutting out and Alec covered Logan’s hand to guide him into stroking it.  Logan looked down in stunned amazement and shook his head in reply to Alec’s question.

“You ever been with man before?” Alec asked, his voice husky with desire.

Logan shook his head.  He’d fumbled with some boys in college, but they never went very far – a couple of handjobs, a blow job once then the Pulse had hit and life became crap for everyone.  Logan had put his experimenting behind him to focus on salvaging what was left of civilization.   

“You ever think about it before?” 

Logan looked up and nodded.

“Logan Cale – speechless.  I’m a miracle worker after all.” Alec grinned as he wrapped Logan in his arms and waltzed him backwards towards the table as he kissed Logan thoroughly. 

 Alec pushed him down onto the table.

“Hope that’s sturdy,” Alec grinned.

“Alec, wait…maybe we’re moving too fast.”

“If I wait any longer I’m going to explode.”

“Is this about you, then?  What if I don’t want it?” Logan asked heatedly.

“But you do…I can smell it on you.  Enhanced senses, remember?”  Alec began kissing his neck again and pushing him backwards.

Damn Transgenic senses.  Logan couldn’t deny he was aroused and found Alec appealing.

“Just because we’re horny doesn’t mean we should just jump each other,” Logan finally blurted out.

Alec stopped and looked into Logan’s eyes.  “Logan, this isn’t about that.  Yes, I want to fuck you through the table, I won’t deny that.  But it isn’t just for now.  This isn’t just about a place to stay.  This is about where I belong.  I thought about it long and hard last night after I realized my first instinct was to run here.  As soon as I walked in I knew I was home.  I belong with you.  And you – you belong with me.  This here – just now – I want this every day.  I want to wake up with you, make a mess in the kitchen and just talk.  We’ve never just talked.  I want this more than you can possibly understand.”

Logan hesitated, waiting for Alec to start laughing as if this were some joke.  “If you say ‘You complete me’, I will smack you,” Logan warned.  

All Alec did was smile and give him light kiss to the lips.

“You’re serious about this.” Logan said searching Alec’s eyes.  Alec didn’t say anything but he covered Logan’s mouth and now kissed him soundly and slowly as his response.   

When Alec stopped and pulled up he asked, “Have I convinced you yet?”

Logan was dazed from the thorough kiss and just blinked up at Alec for a second and then he felt Alec’s hand begin to massage his cock through his silk pajamas and all hesitation went out the window.  Alec was right.  Sometimes he thought things through way too much.  He wondered if he had acted faster with Max, if things would have gone better.

Alec was watching Logan intently as he stroked Logan.  “You’re thinking again.  Let it go.”

Logan blinked at Alec and knew he wanted to do things differently.  He nodded slightly as he reached up and cupped Alec’s head with his hand and pulled him back down into another kiss.  Logan enjoyed the taste of maple and pecan that lingered in Alec’s mouth.

Alec was thorough in his explorations of Logan’s mouth before sliding his lips down Logan’s neck.  He unbuttoned Logan’s pajama top as he kissed his way down Logan’s chest and abdomen.  The top slid open on either side of Logan as Alec focused on Logan’s skin.

Alec’s tongue flickered over Logan’s nipple, bringing it to a peak before moving to the other and repeating the action.  Logan wasn’t sure what to do with his hands other than grasp Alec’s head.

“You want to move this to the bedroom?” Logan asked, his voice huskier than he’d heard from himself in a long time.

“No.  Want you right here.  Have what I need right here.”

“What…you…need?” Logan asked, yelping in the middle as Alec nipped a little bite on his nipple.

“Uh huh…” Alec muttered.  Logan was looking at the ceiling but felt the loss of Alec’s hand on his cock.  He looked to see what Alec was doing but before he did, Alec had grabbed the syrup bottle and began pouring it onto Logan’s chest.  The syrup was still somewhat warm from being heated for breakfast.  Logan arched into the unexpected sensation which was flowed by Alec’s tongue licking it off of him.

Logan could feel the slow slide of the sticky syrup sliding off his side in the few places Alec hadn’t followed with his tongue.  It tickled and he had a random thought that it was going to be hard to get out of his pajamas.

His thoughts were interrupted as Alec slid Logan’s bottom off of his hips and down his legs so they lay in a pool on the floor.  Logan looked down the length of his body to see Alec kneeling between his legs.  He watched as Alec poured the syrup on his cock and he bucked up into the warmth of Alec’s mouth as his took Logan in one swallow and then slid his mouth slowly off of Logan, obviously savoring the flavor of the maple and Logan’s prick in his mouth.  Alec again poured more syrup on but then he licked and mouthed Logan’s cock gently.  Logan had hardened completely at that point and was feeling the need to fuck Alec’s mouth, but Alec held his hips in place and took his time sucking Logan’s cock and balls. 

Logan moaned.  The man’s mouth was magic.  He wasn’t even using his hands and Logan was ready to come.  Granted it had been sometime since he’d been with anyone other than his right hand, but Logan was almost embarrassed at how fast he was ready to explode.

“Stop,” Logan panted.  “I’m gonna…” Logan had a hard time verbalizing it.  He was never one for dirty talk but he felt almost inspired to

“Say it Logan.  I want to hear you say it,” Alec said in a tone that was almost an order. 

 Logan found he wanted to accommodate Alec and he opened his eyes to find Alec staring up at him.  “I’m going to come, Alec” Logan panted.  “I don’t want to…not yet…”

“I want you to.  I want you to come now so I can taste you and the maple together.  You are absolutely delicious.”

Logan would have responded but Alec took Logan into his mouth again and began fucking his own mouth with Logan’s cock.

Logan didn’t last long.  He came with a loud yell, arching up and then falling back onto the table, hitting his head.  Breathing heavily, he opened his eyes as he felt the heat of Alec crawling back over him.  Alec was watching him with a broad grin.

“I like you like this – all mussed up and out of control,” Alec said before kissing Logan’s mouth.  Logan could taste himself in Alec’s mouth, accented by the maple syrup.  Logan wondered if he’d ever think of breakfast the same way.

Logan broke away.  “Do you want me…” he offered, a little nervous.  He’d never given a blow job before and wasn’t sure how good he’d be at it.

“At some point, but now I really want to fuck you.  Turn over,” Alec said as he untied the robe and dropped it.

Logan looked at him a little nervous.  He wasn’t sure if he was ready for that.  Alec’s cock was hard, red and quite impressive.

“I’ll go slow.  I promise you’ll like it.”  When Logan didn’t reply, Alec kissed him again.  “I’m really good at it.  I was trained to be the best.  And X5’s don’t carry STDs so I’m completely safe.”  He winked at Logan.

Logan blinked.  “Alec, did you have to…” he began to ask not liking the implication.

Alec smiled.  “Don’t.  I don’t want your sympathy right now.  I did what I had to.”  Alec began placing soft kisses all over Logan’s body again.  “But this I want to.  I want you.  I‘ve always liked sex but I’ve never wanted it with someone like I want it with you.  Trust me.”

‘Famous last words’, Logan thought really hoping he wasn’t going to regret this moment of insanity.  He also realized that Alec needed Logan to trust him.  Logan thought he also needed to allow someone else in control for a bit.  He rolled over while still under Alec.  “I think there might be some oil…”

“Don’t need oil.” Alec said as Logan felt his heat move away.

“If you think syrup is a good lubricant…” Logan started trying to keep the mood light.

“No, genius.  The butter is soft enough.” 

Logan took a deep breath as he felt his cheeks being parted and a finger slathered in butter began to slide over his hole. 

“Relax,” Alec said.  He moved slowly and lightly over Logan as he continually added more of the softened butter to Logan’s skin. 

“You look amazing, Logan.”  Alec said as he eased one finger inside and began to slowly slide his finger in and out. 

It felt odd to Logan but the warmth of Alec’s other hand stroking his back kept him from tensing up.  Alec was muttering under his breath but Logan couldn’t understand most of what he said but he caught a few words:  hot, so tight, amazing…beautiful.  Logan was oddly touched that Alec touched him so tenderly.  He had expected Alec to take what he wanted quickly but he was taking care to adjust his movements to Logan’s needs.  He felt another finger enter and felt himself being stretched.  A finger swept across his prostrate and he let out a low groan.

“Like that, Logan,” Alec asked.

“Oh yeah…” Logan moaned.  He begun thrusting back involuntarily on Alec’s fingers but he no longer cared about how needy he was beginning to look.  Logan liked the feeling of being slightly out of control.  He’d always had to be the one in charge.  Always the one that had to know just how to handle things.  Always had to anticipate the outcome of every plan.  He’d never been allowed to just feel without worry about the consequences. 

“More…Alec…” Logan panted.

Alec slid in the third finger and Logan continued to pump on the fingers and for once all thoughts fled his head except for this moment.

“What do you want?” Alec asked.  “What do you need?”

“You,” Logan panted.  He was hard once again.  He reached down to touch himself.

Alec leaned forward and used his other hands to stop Logan from touching himself.  “That’s mine.  Now, be more specific.  Tell me exactly what you want?”

Logan looked back at Alec who was intensely watching his fingers as they slid in and out of Logan’s ass.  Logan enjoyed seeing the intense look of concentration on his face.  He could tell Alec was trying to make this perfect.

“You like me talking dirty?” Logan said, teasingly.

“Oh…yeah.  I want to hear every dirty little thing you’ve ever thought of doing.  I want to hear you say things you’ve never thought of doing.  And I want to do all of them to you.  I want to fuck you until you can’t think of anything but me.  I want to make you mine.”

Logan had sped up on Alec’s fingers as he talked as if in response to Alec’s words.

“Fuck me, Alec.  Fuck me now,” Logan said, almost embarrassed to say the words but proud that he’d actually said them because the look on Alec’s face was priceless.

“Your wish is my command,” Alec said and he took a large handful of butter and slathered his cock with it while he gazed into Logan’s eyes.  His nostrils flared as if he was catching a particularly good smell.

“Maybe he is,’ Logan thought, acknowledging Alec’s superior senses.  He probably could tell exactly what Logan was feeling. 

He felt the blunt cock at his opening and allowed Alec to sink slowly into him.  Logan winced a little with the pain but took a deep breath to relax.  Alec held still as Logan adjusted to him.  Just as Logan was about ready to move, Alec started thrusting, reaffirming Logan’s assertion that Alec would be able to judge exactly what was going on in Logan’s body at every single moment.  The thought was thrilling, arousing and a little scary at the same time.  If Logan gave Alec control, Alec would always know exactly what he needed, physically speaking.

 He relaxed further, trusting Alec would know how to bring him pleasure.  Alec started with short, slow thrusts and then gradually lengthened the thrusts.  He lifted Logan’s hips just a bit so he could change the angle which managed to sweep across Logan’s prostrate at every thrust.  Logan’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as Alec sped up and then reached around to take a hold of Logan’s cock and begin stroking it in time with his own thrusts. 

Logan was nothing but a pool of sensation.  His only thought was “Fuck…so good…fuck…Alec…more,”  He thought he might have even said those things out loud but was so lost in the experience, he wasn’t aware of exactly what he was doing.  It was a freeing moment and when he came over Alec’s hand, he almost passed out.

Alec pushed his head down on the table further and pounded into him as Logan lay there just taking it and actually enjoying hearing Alec’s grunts, moans and litany of “Jesus Logan…your ass is so fucking tight.  Fuck – you feel good.”  Logan smiled in satisfaction as he felt Alec tightened up and freeze behind him as he came inside Logan.

Logan didn’t say anything as Alec bent over to drape himself across Logan’s back while he was still inside Logan.

“That was amazing, Logan.” Alec said as he gently kissed Logan’s back.

“Yeah…yeah it really was Alec,” Logan whispered. 

Alec grinned happily at him and then eventually stood up and pulled out gently. 

Logan rolled over and tried to sit up.  He winced. 

“You okay?” Alec asked, a look of concern crossing his face.  He stepped up to Logan and kissed him gently.

Logan kissed back briefly and then said jokingly, “Fine – just not used to such a heavy breakfast.  Maybe we should think about eating out tomorrow.”

Alec waggled his eyebrows.  “I’d be happy to eat you out anytime.”

Logan blushed as he realized what Alec had just implied. “Er…okay, then.”  He wasn’t sure how to answer that.  He was trying to wrap his head around what had just happened.  He had pushed his limits further than he ever had before and he felt wonderful but he was a bit dizzy from losing control like that. 

“We’re really going to have to work on that prudishness,” Alec said, as he took hold of Logan’s hands.

“A prude?  I hardly think what we did…what I just did constitutes prudishness!” Logan said, a little insulted.

“You’re so cute when you’re annoyed.  You are still a bit of a prude, admit it.”  Alec kissed Logan’s neck. “But that’s okay – I’m looking forward to introducing you to all sorts of things that will break you of that habit.  You are mine and I’m yours and I will do things to you that you can’t even imagine right now.”

“I can imagine a lot of things,” Logan said, bravely.

“Good. Let’s imagine you never wear clothes when we’re home together.  I promise I’ll keep you warm if you promise more breakfasts like that.”

“That was supposed to be my Christmas breakfast.  Not sure I have any more ingredients since you used up most of the butter and the syrup,”  Logan said laughing.

Alec laughed, “Well then – Merry Christmas to me a little early.  Best holiday I’ve ever had.”

Logan heard the truth underneath the joking tone and realized Alec had truly never had a happy holiday in his life.

“Alec, I was going to get a tree today if you’d like to help,” Logan said.  He really hadn’t planned on decorating but suddenly wanted to if Alec was going to stay.  “Maybe we could celebrate together?” he asked.

Alec grinned as broadly as Logan had ever seen.  He led Logan out of the kitchen and across the living room back into the guest room.  “I think we need to wash first but sure, as long as your lights aren’t faulty, I’ll be happy to kill a tree and haul it up here and waste the day.”  His words were sarcastic, but Logan was sure Alec wanted to actually celebrate so he tread carefully trying to gauge Alec’s actual feelings about celebrating the holiday.

“My nana used to make this delicious oyster stuffing for Christmas Eve.  I’m pretty sure the recipe is in the book. I wonder if we could even find oysters now?”  Logan asked.

“If it’s as good as those waffles, I’m in.  I will find those oysters for you,” Alec replied, almost daring Logan to disagree with him.  Logan thought it was clear that Alec didn’t yet trust that Logan needed or wanted Alec to stay so Alec was going to give him reasons.  Logan knew he’d have to find a way to show Alec that he didn’t need to prove his worth to Logan. 

Logan washed Alec first as they stepped into the shower.  Logan stayed quiet and allowed Alec to just relax into Logan’s soapy hands.  Logan swore he heard Alec purring by the time he’d gotten to Alec’s feet.  When Alec began washing Logan, he began making enthusiastic suggestions on what else Logan could make on Christmas day, how they could decorate the tree and asked about Logan’s family’s other holiday traditions they could share. 

Seeing Alec’s excitement, Logan knew he’d made the right decision.  Alec may be able to read Logan’s body perfectly, but Logan thought he had a handle on reading Alec’s psyche.  Alec wanted to share in the joy but was too used to expecting rejection that he had never allowed himself to experience it.  Logan hoped it was a sign that maybe they were a good fit for each other. 

 


End file.
